The Stars
by PersonifiedKat
Summary: Wally feels something is missing in his life, and he can't help but find it odd that he remembers nothing of his beloved childhood. One day, everything changes, in the blink of an eye he is taken away. What will happen to the poor teenage boy? it's a one shot featuring Wally and his feelings for Kuki. I rated it T just in case. I do not own KND, Mr. Warburton does :)


I stared at the stars as we sat together in silence. It had been an over whelming day, despite starting out like any other. I quickly glanced at the beautiful girl sitting next to me, and found her looking back. Our eyes locked on each other, and I gave her a nervous smile as I remembered how we ended up here, sitting in the grass of the childhood that I had only just remembered. Before I could stop myself, I started to, yet again, replay the events of the day through my head.

I woke up and got ready for school, as usual. It was Friday, and being the 14 year old that I was, that made the start of the day ten times better, knowing that I would be able to sleep in the next day. I quickly jumped down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. I was also cheerful because for the first time in 2 years, the feeling that something was missing was not bothering me as much. I walked in to the smell of my mother's famous pancakes. I quickly walked over to her and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. I may have been a tough one, but I was also a dedicated mama's boy, and I didn't mind.

"_Mornin' mum" I said with a smile._

"_Mornin' my little marsupial," I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but grin at the sound of the ridiculous yet traditional nickname. Being Australian, that sort of nickname was the only one that fit. I walked over to the table where my baby brother Joey sat. I guess I shouldn't have called him that; he wasn't a baby anymore. He was 6 years old now, and looked exactly like a miniature me. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He giggled and I lifted the little tyke on to my lap and tickled the living daylights out of him. _

"_Wally! Stop! You're killin' me!" he said through his uncontrollable laughter. I was laughing too, and I put him back on his own seat. My eyes drifted to the table, which, to my surprise, was covered in old photos of me as a kid. I looked at a few of them, and slowly but steadily, that annoying missing feeling came back to me._

"_Hey mum, what's with all the pictures?" I asked as I picked a few of them up to get a closer look. It was no use. Despite all my efforts, I couldn't remember anything from most of the pictures, especially one where four other kids who looked about my age at the time surrounded me._

"_I was just doing some scrap bookin'" she said as she brought me a plate full of pancakes, that I gratefully accepted, "I remember that one," she continued when she saw the picture in my hand; the one with the four other kids, "those were your best friends, you all used to hang out at this ones house," she pointed to the bald boy standing next to me and smiled, "you all used to spend days in your little tree house. We let you because we were just glad to see that you had such good friends. I don't think there was a single day that you didn't hang out with them," I just stared at the picture, desperate to remember. I put my face in my hands out of frustration. _If we had been so close, then why don't I remember any of them, or anything at all for that matter,_ I thought to myself. _

"_I don't know why, but I don't remember any of that," I confessed to my mother, "I barely remember anything from my past," I said irritably. She put her hand on my shoulder, but didn't say anything. I was going to continue staring at the picture, but she took the picture from my hand and replaced it with my fork._

"_Eat, Wally. You're going to be late for school," she said with a gentle smile._

_After breakfast, I went back up to my room to finish getting ready. I packed my book bag, then went to my mirror and gave my shaggy hair one last quick comb. I was about to walk down the stairs and kiss my mom goodbye when I noticed something in the corner of the mirror. It was the corner of a picture, but the rest of the photo was hidden in the frame of the mirror. Without hesitation, I reached up and pulled it out. I was surprised to see me sitting with a girl. We must have been about 11 or 12, and the first thing I noticed was the smile on my face. In most of the pictures I saw of me when I was younger, I had this grumpy little pout. I looked closer and noticed that she was one of the girls in the photo I had been looking at earlier. I also noticed something that made me stop in my tracks; I was holding her hand, and she was blushing madly. I held the picture up a little to get a better look, and then I saw that there were words written on the back of the page. I wasted no time in turning the paper over. _Kuki, the only one… never forget, _I read. If my mum hadn't yelled for me to get my butt moving, I might have just stood there all morning, staring at the picture. I quickly placed the photo under my pillow, for reasons I couldn't explain, then ran out the door and down the stairs, grabbing my book bag on the way. I ran into the kitchen and gave my mother a swift peck on the cheek, then ruffled Joey's hair and headed for the door. I opened the door and was in the middle of turning around to say one last goodbye when I felt myself being grabbed by what felt like 5 little kids. Before I could react, I felt a stabbing pain in my arm and when I look I saw a needle had been shoved into the flesh of my shoulder. I tried to fight, but I was losing consciousness fast, and before I could get away, the morning that had at one point seemed beautiful turned to black and I felt myself falling._

_When I awoke, I felt groggy and everything was a blur. I tried to look up, but the room I was in was so bright that I winced a little. The first thing I saw was a head of bright red hair. As my vision cleared, I saw that it was a girl who looked about my age. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was on the other side of the room, talking to some little kid who looked to be around ten years old. It became obvious that she was in charge, for the little tyke was standing in some sort of salute. When she finished giving the child what I assumed was an order, he quickly ran out of the room. That's when she looked at me and started to walk over. I tried to get out of the chair, but my arms and legs were tied to it. I struggled for a few minutes, then she started talking._

"_It's no use numbuh 4," she said with a gentle smile, which surprised me a little, "and besides, in a few minutes, you'll thank me for this,"_

"_Who on earth is numbuh 4?" I growled, "my name is Wally Beatles, and you kidnapped me! Why would I thank you," I snarled, but she just stood there with a grim expression._

"_It'll make sense in a minute, we just have to wait for the other," she said, then quickly turned around and headed out the door. I was about to call her back and force her to answer my questions, but instead I jumped at the sound of someone else's voice._

"_Don't bother, I've been trying for hours," I turned my head to the left and saw another boy sitting next to me. He was wearing an interesting set of goggles and a worn out cap. He also wore a blue shirt and a set of kaki pants. I was about to say something when yet another voice startled me, but this time it had a British accent._

"_Yeah, she just ignores our questions and says something like, 'it will all come back to you soon,' then she leaves," he said behind a set of sunglasses. He hung his bald-head, and looked as though he must have been here for hours. I didn't say anything to that; I just studied him in silence. Then I heard something and turned to my right. It was a girl and she was crying. I studied her more closely, then sat back in shock. She was the girl from the photo that I had found in my room. I wanted to say something, but I just sat there stunned. I probably would have just sat there and stared for a lot longer, had that first kid not brought me back to earth._

"_Y'okay?" he asked and I turned away quickly to look at him._

"_Sure, I just love getting kidnapped by some Irish riddler," I said, emphasising my sarcasm._

"_Calm down dude, you're going to be here for a while," he said, "I'm Hoagie P. Giligan," he greeted with a friendly smile. He moved as though he wanted to shake my hand, but he forgot that his arms were restrained and sighed. I chuckled a little but introduced myself._

"_Wallabee Beatles, nice to meet ya'" he must've noticed my accent._

"_Are you from Australia?" _

"_Yeah, are you a pilot?" I asked. He looked kind of confused for a minute, but then he remembered the goggles._

"_Oh… no, but I aspire to be someday." I nodded as he grinned at the thought. Then I turned to the other boy, who simply sat there, his head low._

"_What about you, what's your name?" I asked. He looked up for a second, and I could tell he was exhausted._

"_Nigel Uno, and yes I'm from England," he said with a little smile._

"_Nice to meet ya. How long have ya been 'ere" I asked. His smile disappeared and his head dropped again._

"_I'm not totally sure, but something like 5 hours or so. I woke up to get some water at some point early this morning and then before I knew it, I was here." He sighed deeply. I nodded. I couldn't help but feel myself wanting to look over at the girl again, but seeing her cry pained me for some reason. I leaned over Hoagie and whispered._

"_What about the girl over there?" I asked._

"_Not sure," he said with sad eyes, "she came in after me and started crying the second she woke up. The redhead tried to be nice and comfort her- ironically enough- but she just kept crying. I think she went to my school once though, and I think her name is Kuki or something," he whispered back. Nigel nodded, but then dropped his head again. I glanced over at 'Kuki' and sighed. I remembered the inscription on the back of the photo, and knew that she had to be that girl. Kuki was written on that photo._

"_What's wrong?" asked Hoagie. I considered for a moment, but then I decided I may as well just tell them._

"_I have a picture of her in my room- in fact I have a picture of all of us, plus one other," I confessed, "but I couldn't remember any of the things that had happened when I was a kid, or any of you guys," I looked up, expecting to see shocked faces, and yet, they just nodded._

"_Same here, I have no memories of my childhood either," agreed Nigel, and Hoagie just kept nodding. I thought about it for moment._

"_Is that not just a little bit creepy," I questioned nobody in particular. All of a sudden,_

_the door to the room opened and a bunch of little kids scurried in, carrying a teenage girl, who must have been African-American. She was unconscious, and they did what they must have done to me only a few minutes before. They sat her up in the chair and promptly put the restrains on her. The others and I just watched curiously. Once their job was done, they promptly left. I glanced curiously at the others, but they just shrugged. The girl who had just arrived, groaned a little than sat stock straight._

"_Where on earth is Abby?"_

"_Who's Abby?" I asked._

"_This is Abby," she said, and tried to point at herself, but failed and saw the restraints. I looked up again when I saw the redhead walk in, and smile at us. _

"_Good you're all hear," she sighed and looked relieved._

"_Are you finally going to tell us why we're hear," groaned Nigel._

"_I don't need to," she said with a grin. Before we could protest, she tapped her earpiece and a small microphone extended, "We're ready to go, fire it up numbuh 74.239," she commanded. I felt a jolting sensation course through my body and yelped in pain. Before I could growl another word, my mind was flooded with images. I sat there stunned as I watched my whole childhood play before my eyes. Images of all of us, were coursing through my head, and suddenly everything stopped. One last image played, the one in the picture, the one with Kuki and I, and it was the day before our decommissioning. I sat and watched, but I also remembered now, and the image was no longer foreign._

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Kuki," I said miserably into the hands I had buried my face in to hide the tears, "I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't think that you'd ever feel the same way, so I tried to forget about it… but I… I j-just couldn't" I was shaking. I couldn't look at the girl next to me. _It hurt too much. I doesn't matter any more, _I told myself_, tomorrow I will forget everything I ever loved and be left with nothing but an empty feeling_. I couldn't stop trembling and only looked up when I felt a different set of hands cup my face. I looked into her lilac eyes rimmed with tears, but she was smiling at me._

"_Don't cry Wally, I understand," she said in her sweet, gentle voice, "but I _do_ feel the same way," I was shocked but I didn't say anything, because before I knew it was happening, I felt myself leaning in as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt the warmth of her lips on mine and couldn't help but smile. When we pulled apart, I saw the tears streaming down her face, then my mind returned to earth and I remembered what would happen. I felt myself start to shake again and she clutched my hand._

"_It's okay Wally, everything will be okay," I wasn't convinced. _

"_I just wish I told you sooner," I choked, "but I was to weak," she squeezed my hand and smiled through her tears._

"_You weren't too weak, you were to strong," she said, and I considered the thought. I smiled back at her and she blushed, then I heard the click of a camera and saw my mother in the kitchen. I decided to let her go. Maybe I could keep the photo to lead me back to Kuki after tomorrow. We sat together for the rest of the day, talked, confessed and cried together. When night finally fell, and my mom called me in for bed, my heart sank to my feet._

"_I guess I should go," she said shakily, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said but before she could get up, I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. In one swift movement, I placed my lips on hers and kissed her gently. When I pulled away she just sat there with her eyes closed and a smile on her face._

"_I'm going to miss you doing that," she said when she finally opened her eyes. I walked her home and kissed her goodnight. She walked into to her house and slowly closed the door. I stood in front of her house for half an hour before I finally turned to go home. The tears came back and I cried all the way._

_The next day, things happened so fast. I was taken on the way out the door and I fought and kicked and battled the kidnappers but they persisted and stabbed me with tranquilizer. When I woke up, I was in my room and it was 4:30 in the afternoon. I had no recollection of anything except my name and my family. The rest of my life had disappeared. _

_I woke up and my heart was beating so fast. I sat straight up and looked around. I now recognized where I was. I was in the medical ward of the Moon base, a place where I had ended up many a time after missions where things had seriously gone wrong and I ended up the one covered in gashes. I remembered one time where I nearly bled out, but then my friends had brought me here and saved me. _My friends_, I thought. I looked around but I was the only one in there. Row upon row of beds were empty, and it gave me the chills. I stopped for a minute. I remembered everything, the decommissioning, and everything before that, the empty feeling that had become my constant companion was suddenly gone, but I knew why. I quickly jumped out of the bed, and ran for the entrance. As I exited a looked around, but the halls were empty. I decided to head toward the Supreme Leader's office, but I wasn't sure who I'd find there. _Is numbuh 362 still in charge?_ I wondered. I kept going and when I reached the door I heard familiar voices coming from the room and flung the door open. Every body looked at me, at first shocked, but then overjoyed._

"_Wally!" they cried and surrounded me with their arms. I didn't pull away like I might've as a child. I actually hugged them back, though it was hard, after all; I only had two arms, and there were four of them, but I managed. When we finally broke apart, Nigel was the first to speak._

"_What do you remember?" he asked curiously. I grinned at him, and he smiled back._

"_Everything," I looked over at Kuki and locked her eyes with mine, but she didn't look away, "Every. Single. Thing."_

_After a long reunion and a lot of explanation, we finally found out why we had been re-commissioned. Turns out, the KND weren't doing so well without all the previous leaders and higher ranked operatives that had been decommissioned. We also found out that even numbuh 362 had been re-commissioned, and had resumed her previous roll, which her little brother apparently couldn't handle. She was actually the one who was explaining everything to us._

"_Anyway, I was able to make a deal with the other highly ranked operatives, and they agreed that none of you will be decommissioned ever again… unless you step out of line of course," We all cheered and smiled, then she held up her and continued, "but, however, you will be asked to retire at the age of 18, for at that point you will technically be adults," she said and we nodded. It was more than fair, and 18 was a long way away. "Thanks again numbuh 362," said Nigel, gratefully, "this means a lot to us," she smiled at him and nodded._

"_Wait a second, one last question," I said, and they all looked at me patiently, "Why was I the only one in the medical ward?" I asked. They all gave each other nervous glances, then Nigel cleared his throat._

"_During the re-commissioning process, you kind of… had a seizure" I looked at them shocked, but questioning._

"_We're not sure why," said Abby, "our best guess was that there was something that you remembered that overwhelmed you, and caused you to… well… have a seizure,"_

"_Oh" was all I could say. An awkward silence fell over us._

"_Well, I'm starving!" announced Hoagie with his usual grin, "Let's go back to the tree house, we haven't been there in forever!" We all cheered in agreement. We said one last thank you to numbuh 362, then happily exited her office and walked to the hangar, where we borrowed a ship and blasted back to earth. _

_When we reached the tree house, we all ran around it, reacquainting ourselves with the place we truly called home. I spent a lot of time in my room punching my punching bag repeatedly, but out of joy rather than anger. It felt good to remember my fighting skills again, and it felt good to be in my old room. After nearly an hour of punching and kicking I went over and flopped on my wrestling ring bed. I sighed a happy sigh, but then I remembered something. What about Kuki and me? I knew that I still felt the same way towards her. Just picturing her in my mind gave me chills. She had grown up a lot since that last day before we were decommissioned. She was taller, but far smaller than me, for I had grown a lot too. Her face was even more beautiful than before, and her silky obsidian hair now reached the lower part of her waist. I sighed again. I had fallen hard for her, and I was terrified that she might not like me anymore. _What if she found someone else while we were all decommissioned?_ I wondered, and my heart started beating faster and faster. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to it and opened it. I looked down and saw her smiling up at me. I gulped._

"_Hey," I said, trying to smile back._

"_Hey Wally," she said in her musical voice. I felt my inners melt, but tried to keep myself composed. I leaned on the doorway, trying to act casual, but I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks._

"_What's up?" I asked and grinned at her, finally starting to relax a little._

"_I wanted to talk to you about something," she said, and I could sense the nervousness in her voice._

"_Sure," I said, and she smiled up at me again._

"_Can we go to the park? I want to look at the stars while we talk," I smiled and nodded. She grabbed my hand, and the red in my cheeks darkened but I didn't let go. She led me out of the tree house to the surprise of our teammates, who just gave each other curious glances._

And that's how we ended up there, sitting together on the grass looking at the stars. I was still absorbing everything that had happened that day, but I waited patiently for her to talk.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what happened the day before we were decommissioned?" I tensed up, but looked at her, and smiled.

"Yeah"

"Do yo- Do you s-still feel that way?" she asked, and started to nervously play with her hair. I choked a little, but realised that I had nothing to lose at this point.

"More than ever," I whispered. When I finally looked at her, she was smiling; tears in her eyes.

"Thank god," she sighed and leaned her back on my shoulder.

"What about you?" I asked holding my breath. Then she turned to me, and locked her eyes with mine. She started leaning in and I felt as though I was being pulled towards her. When our lips collided, I finally gave in to the melting sensation in my heart. She wrapped her arms around my neck and entangled her hands in my ragged blond hair. I felt myself snake my arms around her waist pulling her closer, she didn't object, in fact, I felt her smile as we kissed. When we finally pulled apart, it was more out of the need to breath then out of wanting to end the kiss. As we gasped for air, she leaned against me again and I leaned my head on hers. I grinned happily.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked sweetly.

"It's a start," I joked, and she giggled and gave me a playful punch. We allowed the peaceful silence to engulf us. As we sat, I breathed in the sent of her beautiful hair. I couldn't believe how lucky I was that someone else hadn't tried to steal her away. The silence continued for a long time, before Kuki spoke again.

"Wally?"

"Yeah, Kooks?" I asked in anticipation.

"I'm in love with you," she said. I felt her relax against me, as if she was relieved to have finally said it. I wrapped my arm around her, and squeezed her gently as she snuggled in closely.

"I'm in love with you too Kooks," I said, but then I quickly added, "I may not have known it, but I always was."


End file.
